


Ranger l'appart'

by Melie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Curtain Fic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour un mème à curtain!fics qui est passé sur LJ il y a un moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger l'appart'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

"Je me disais...  
\- Oui ?"

Au regard intéressé de Jack, Ianto décida de finir sa phrase rapidement avant qu'elle soit mal comprise.

"... que le HUB aurait besoin d'un peu de rangement."

Le regard intéressé disparu. Comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était pas ce que Jack avait en tête.

"Ah.  
\- Et je me disais aussi...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Que je m'en chargeais un peu trop souvent."

Il continua avant que Jack ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

"En fait, il me semble que tu ne t'en es jamais chargé.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Jamais. De mon temps. Et je suis là depuis assez longtemps."

Jack sembla réfléchir quelques temps, puis sourit.

"Très bien. Attends moi dans mon bureau... je le ferai en dernier."

Exactement comme Ianto l'avait prévu. Il prit donc un livre - le HUB avait vraiment besoin de rangement - et alla s'installer. Il songea un instant à pousser le vice jusqu'à poser les pieds sur la table, mais ne put s'y résoudre. La situation était déjà plus que satisfaisante.


End file.
